


ART: Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours

by mithborien



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Kissing, Marvel Puzzle Quest Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter as Captain America, USO Dancer Angie Martinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: The Captain America!Peggy Carter meets USO Dancer!Angie Martinelli AU.





	ART: Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happinessfordeeppeople (Aura0190)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura0190/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit this is like the first time I have drawn something in about a decade. So firstly thank you for being the inspiration that made me pick up a pen but also apologies because this isn't exactly the most polished of drawings.
> 
> This is an AU where Peggy and Angie meet because Peggy becomes Captain America (as she does in Marvel's Puzzle Quest Game) and Angie is one of the USO dancers. And of course they hit it off.
> 
> But I hope you like it, I was aiming for fluff.


End file.
